I'll Follow Her To The Ends Of The Earth
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: The world I live in is sick and twisted. But it didn't seem so horrible when you were here with me. I know that I've lost my mind, but I have no intention of finding it, I will just take the lives of others until I feel that I am satisfied. EdRoyRiza
1. Grey World

**(A/N) This is totally random okay? Oh and it's alternate universe for your info. **

She held the gun to my skull, it was certain that death was nigh, but then she slowly put it back into her pocket.

"Finish what you came here for, bitch." I hissed at her unable to move because of my wounds.

She closed her eyes and her voice grew soft "I do not kill, those who do not deserve it."

"Foolish girl," I scolded her "even I know I deserve death for the things I've done. I'm not afraid to admit it either!"

"Boy, you...are the true fool. If I punished you for what you have done... I'd have to receive the same punishment as you."

At that moment I wasn't sure what had happened. But I just sat there watching her walk off into the distance, unable to change the direction of my gaze... because I would always be watching her.

-

"You really screwed up yourself this time Roy," my good friend Maes said wrapping yet another bandage around my arm. "that one girl, the one you were battling, she's quite the fighter huh?"

"Yes." I answered, my head still filled with a chaotic mess of thoughts.

I was the greatest gunsman in all of Japan, or so I thought until I met her. That woman. I went around killing anyone in my way. Destroying whatever the hell I wanted. Why? Because I had no morals. I had no reason not to. I'd never been like that before, back when my younger brother was alive.

Edward may have been younger but... he seemed much wiser sometimes. Sure he could be stupid but, he really had a good out look on things. But then one morning. I woke up... and he was gone. He was dead. I didn't know who killed him, but it didn't matter. I went on a killing spree. Murdering by the masses, yet nothing could quite satisfy my need for his return.

When that one woman came up to me, ready to fight, after I had murdered some damn kid, I was exited. I thought that since she was an actual challege that it gave me a rush. But my happiness did not come from that so much, as it did having the chance to leave this earth. To die,

"Hughes" I said to my friend as I stood up regaining my strength "I will be back soon."

"Roy," he gave me a stern look "you realize I am against your murderous ways completely. However, I know ... that Ed was important to you. And I tollerate your killing ... even if it is unjustified. But please, I'm begging you as a friend, stop. Edward wouldn't want this."

"I damn well know that." I snapped back at him.

I trudged off, not quite sure what I was looking for. It seemed that even though my mind could not comprehend it, my heart knew where I was going.

It was dark times then. I'm sure I wasn't the only killer without a reason. Every time I'd look at the city, it'd look like nothing but a dull greyish blur. Thievery, murder, rape, abuse, it was all part of the world to which I had adapted to. But now, I was a part of it. No longer did I stand on the innocent child side of the line.

This was because I was a seventeen year old serial killer.

The world seem so dark and dismal to me, yet I was part of the cause for the chaos.

Then suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. That woman again. The one who didn't kill me when she had the chance.

I hastened my walking and stood in front of her obscuring her way. Suddenly she recognized me and was shocked.

"Why!" I yelled at her. I was angry for no reason "Why didn't you kill me?"

She pushed her way by me "I told you, I'd deserve the same punishment as you."

"Is it because you would be taking my life? Is that why you would deserve death as well? I have killed many, and deserve to be slaughtered hundreds of times over. Kill me now."

"It's more complicated than you think. I can not simply explain it that easily." she finally glanced back at me. "Killing innocent bystandards ... is nothing compared to what I have done."

"What did you..." She had stopped walking, so I ceased talking.

She looked into my eyes "Believe me, you don't want to know." she turned around to walk away again but out of impluse I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face me.

I looked deeply into her eyes "Woman, if there is anyone in this world who could understand that feeling, that torturing feeling of condemnation and guilt for what you have done, it is me."

She looked up at the sky, then back at me. "Cruel world isn't it?" She pulled away and began walking again. I followed persistantly.

This time that she stopped, she didn't turn around to face me. "Do you really plan on following me?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes." I replied almost whispering.

Something was drawing me toward her, whether it was mysteriousness, or her strange ways, it didn't matter.

Because I wanted to follow her. I wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth.

**(A/N) Wierd huh? Yeah I guess it's kinda placed in the future, during dark, evil times. It doesn't all make sense right now but it will soon. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Blazing Escape

**(A/N) This fic seriously gives me the chills...**

"When will you stop following me?" she was beggining to sound frustrated with me.

"Well for one thing I don't even know your name miss..."

"Hawkeye." she replied bluntly "Riza Hawkeye. Now if you don't mind sir I-" she was stopped abruptly when I stood real close to her whispering in her ear.

"Mustang. Roy Mustang." A disgraceful appearance of fear fell upon her face. I wondered what I could possibly have done. But when I turned around, I understood.

A kid who must have been around twelve years old by looks, was pointing a rather large looking machine gun at me. He had blonde hair... and eyes... his eyes were... an amber color, that had a certain feel to them.

"DAMN YOU!" The kid screamed at me. "You killed Alphonse you bastard!"

"What the-" I started, but Riza tried to speak calmly "I believe he's refering to the child you killed not that long ago. I remember seeing him around there. I recognize his metal limbs.

"Give me one good reason, why I should let you live?" He glared at me icely.

I reached for my gun but Riza stopped me.

"If you kill him," she said sternly "wouldn't you be just as bad as him?"

He stopped. His face warming up a bit, he slowly lowered his gun.

"Sh-she's right...I won't... not again..." he slowly broke into tears. "Dammit why did it hafta be Al he never did anything wrong!"

Riza put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

The boy looked up at her. "What's your name?" Riza asked soothingly.

"Edward." he replied making my heart jolt. His name. Was that of my brothers. "And you don't hafta act like I'm a little kid," he continued "I'm sixteen."

Both me and Riza's jaws dropped open at this rather surprising new. Stupidly I spouted out "Damn kid, you're short!"

Then I remembered he had a gun on him. I didn't make that mistake again for awhile. Thank God for Riza's ability to calm people.

I still followed Riza, as did Edward. She had this sort of, electromagnetic pull to her, that attracted people. Though I wasn't sure why.

"You two remind me of starving stray dogs." she said not even bothering to turn around.

-

It'd been bothering me for awhile. That damned Edward. There was just something, something about him. It was so strange.

Edward and I had traveled with Riza for about a week so far. We just followed her wherever. Only she knew where we were going. Not that it mattered. We just wanted to understand her. Or at least I did. I had no clue what the hell Edward was doing.

Riza had decided to stay in a hotel room that night. She took the bed. Edward and I had taken to the floor quite nicely after her murderous threats.

As I layed there on the floor staring at the celing, trying to sort my brain out I heard something.

It was a crackling noise. It got louder. Suddenly there was a disgusting smell in the air. It was the smell of smoke.

I stumbled over to the window to get a better look. The entire building was a blaze of fire.

I soon noticed Edward to had been waken and looked out the window.

"We have to get out of here fast." I said looking over to Riza, then over to the door. "Oh hell." I said as I watched our only escape burning like crazy.

**(A/N) Yeah not much to it yet, but please review anyway.**


	3. Sea of Crimson

**(A/N) I havn't updated in awhile and I finally decided to... this fic is just so fun to write...**

"We're screwed." Edwards eyes shifted over to the window again.

I tried to keep calm though I knew that was nearly impossible.

I pointed at the window "Edward. Jump. Now." I admit now that I must have sounded quite demanding, but much to my surprise he didn't question me and headed toward the window.

I attempted to pick the still sleeping Riza up bridal style, but my efforts were in vain, for I recieved a slap across the face making me drop her. "Don't touch my ass you hole..." was about what I heard her mumble.

This time I grabbed her more gently and turned toward the window where Ed was still watching.

"Go." I said.

He looked as though he was going to reply with some sarcastic remark but decided not to, and there he went. He jumped out the window and I hastened toward it and looked down seeing him in a large bush.

I, too, was hoping to hit a bush rather than the hard cold cement.

I could only hope.

I jumped.

I held Riza tightly praying she wouldn't wake up.

Unfortunately, I wasn't much of a religous person so my prayers were pretty much screaming "God dammit!" And this was what woke her up.

"Wha- WHAT THE H-" But her curses were soon muffled by the leaves in the bush we'd landed in.

"Roy Mustang what the hell is going on here!" She pointed at the flaming building.

"I didn't...I just woke up and it was on fire. I don't know how though." I admitted. For some reason I felt guilty though I didn't quite know exactly why.

"There he is. Fell right into our trap." A tall, large man with black hair glared at me. "Roy Mustang, we've been sent to capture you. Hand over your weapon."

I just stood there. I had no idea what was going on. I knew that someday I'd be punished for my wrong doings and all the people I killed. But at that moment I couldn't put two and two together and figure out that's why they were there.

Suddenly, within an instant, Riza and Edward were standing in front of me. Guns loaded.

"Let's be reasonable here." Riza said icely. "No need for bloodshed."

"Move aside children, this boy is a wanted man." the man stood tall.

"I aint a child!" Ed yelled "I'm only a year younger than them." He stated proudfully.

"He called me a child too Edward..." I could hear Riza whisper.

"Are you trying to start something shrimp?" he switched his glare over to Edward.

I could sense Edwards frustration and anger, it was as if I could feel his blood boiling as he screamed "I... AM... NOT A SHRIMP!" He started firing off his machine gun "Damn you all! DAMN YOU ALL!"

His stare was intense his arm was pulsing and his finger kept pulling at the trigger.

Riza began to reach out to Ed and stop him, but his fit was so enormous it even frightened her.

The loud booming noise of bullets being shot ceased. And all I could hear was Ed's heavy breathing.

I finally was able to speak again and I dared to ask "Why...why did you-"

"Because..." he stared at the blood drenched ground surrounding us "I didn't want you to be taken like Alphonse was."

-

Why had he stepped out to save his brothers murderer like that. Now, he too, was a wanted man. Why would someone do something like that?

While I was pondering these thoughts Riza touched my shoulder and gestured towards the north and I nodded. We headed off again.

And just as we were departing I took one last look back. One more glance at the bloodshed caused because of me. More people had been killed, because of me.

**(A/N) I know it's really short but at least it's an update right?**


End file.
